Up Ahead
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Kadang-kadang Murasakibara masih suka merasa bahwa Akashi terlalu tinggi untuk digapainya. —MuraAka. Domestic life-kinda.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: BL. Plotless. OOC. Typo. DLDR. **Intinya cuma selingan supaya saya gak gitu mumet ngerjain soal-soal ini.

* * *

Murasakibara bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sekarang pukul empat pagi, tokonya buka pukul setengah sembilan pagi, artinya dia masih punya empat setengah jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi Murasakibara tidak ada niat untuk bangun atau pun tidur lagi karena jam yang nanggung. Jadi ia putuskan untuk rebahan sebentar sampai ia _mood _untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Di sampingnya ada orang favoritnya, Akashi Seijuuro, tengah tertidur. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Murasakibara bisa melihat wajah terlelap Akashi karena biasanya: 1) Akashi tidur lebih malam darinya 2) Akashi bangun lebih awal darinya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Akashi bisa melakukan hal yang begitu menakjubkan seperti itu.

Murasakibara sedikit bergeser lalu mencium kening Akashi dengan hati-hati. Dua tahun tinggal seapartemen dengan Akashi membuatnya lebih banyak mengetahui satu-dua kebiasaan Akashi yang jarang kelihatan di publik. Pertama, Akashi seorang _light-sleeper _jadi dia mudah terbangun hanya karena gangguan kecil sekalipun. Kedua, jika _mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus, maka jangan kaget jika tiba-tiba kepalamu dicium gunting. Katanya sih itu refleks karena banyak yang mengincar nyawanya dulu—dasar anak orang (terlalu) kaya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Murasakibara berhasil meyakinkan Akashi untuk menaruh gunting keramatnya jauh-jauh saat ia tidur karena dia aman di sini bersamanya.

Akashi sedikit mengerang sebelum akhirnya terlelap lagi. Itu aneh, pikir Murasakibara. Ia pikir Akashi akan segera bangun dan entahlah, memberinya ciuman selamat pagi mungkin? Tapi ia malah tidur lagi. Dari premis-premis itu bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau Akashi mungkin masih terlalu capai. Kemungkinan urusan kantor—Akashi pernah bilang kalau rekan ayahnya ada yang kurang ajar mencurangi saham Akashi Inc.—dan seingat Murasakibara Akashi tidak ada turnamen shogi sampai bulan depan.

Kasihan Akachin, pikir Murasakibara sebelum mengecup keningnya lagi.

Kadang-kadang Murasakibara suka tidak habis pikir bagaimana sampai ia bisa berakhir bersama dengan keturunan top 10 orang terkaya se-Jepang ini. Padahal ia datang dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja (eh, minus tingginya yang tidak biasa). Pekerjaannya pun biasa-biasa saja, hanya sebagai tukang kue yang biasa jualan di Shibuya setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis (sisa tiga harinya itu jatah Muro-chin lembur) tapi bisa dapat orang seperti Akashi, temannya sedari SMP, pacarnya sejak kuliah, dan hubungan mereka bisa awet sampai sekarang. Takdir itu memang mencengangkan terkadang.

Ya, apapun alasannya Murasakibara tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia bahagia Akashi memilihnya, dan ia bersyukur ia memilih Akashi. Tidak cuma satu atau dua orang yang bilang ia gila karena mau hidup bersama Akashi, tapi menurutnya Akashi adalah orang terbaik untuk hidup bersama dan mendampingi dirinya.

("Sebentar, aku terdengar seperti karakter komik kesukaan Sacchin.")

Akashi mengerang kembali sebelum akhirnya bangun. Pupil kedua mata heterokrom itu sedikit membulat ketika melihat Murasakibara tengah mengunyah _Pays_ di sampingnya. Akashi pun duduk lalu merengkuh Murasakibara dan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi tepat di bibir.

"Kupikir kita setuju bahwa tidak boleh ada makanan di kamar, hm?"

"Maaf Aka-chin, tapi aku terlalu bosan dan lapar untuk menunggu Aka-chin bangun," Murasakibara menggaruk tengkuknya, "Habisnya kalau aku bikin sarapan duluan, nanti takutnya keburu dingin. Jadi aku menunggu Aka-chin bangun dulu."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi," Akashi memberinya ciuman lagi di pipi, "Sekarang kau boleh membuat sarapan. Aku mandi dulu."

"_Waffle _dengan es krim vanila dan madu atau _sandwich _dengan daging ham panggang?" tanya Murasakibara, "Aka-chin sudah mau kerja lagi? Kemarin Aka-chin pulang jam berapa?"

"_Sandwich _saja. Pukul 1 malam dan ya, aku ke kantor lagi hari ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah saham itu." Jawab Akashi memborong.

"Aka-chin bisa sakit kalau begitu terus," nasihat Murasakibara.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini supaya aku bisa tidur nyenyak lagi."

"Setidaknya naik kereta saja. Aka-chin kurang tidur. Bahaya kalau nyetir," usul Murasakibara sambil menyiapkan roti dan segelas kopi dan susu hangat, "Akan kutemani kalau Aka-chin takut kelewat seperti waktu itu,"

Ada sedikit rona di pipi Akashi. Ah, waktu itu ia nyasar sampai Hokaido. Kebiasaan kemana-mana diantar sih. Sekalinya pergi sendiri cuma sekitaran Tokyo saja, itu juga pakai mobil. "Kalau begitu cepat siapkan sarapan dan ikut mandi bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin telat hanya karena menunggumu mandi."

"Oke. Lima menit lagi,"

"Kutunggu,"

Sehabis itu Akashi menghilang ke kamar mandi dan Murasakibara kembali memanggang dua potong daging ham dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Murasakibara bersiul kecil sambil tersenyum. Kehidupan domestik bersama Akashi memang menyenangkan.

_-fin_

* * *

_Np: Shadow – Sam Tsui_

A/N: Gue kangen MuraAka pake banget _(:""3 dan uhhh gue bingung mau ikut AoKise week karena yaaaa gitu deh /apasih /curhat


End file.
